


Love Without Restrictions

by Nikka001



Series: Star-Crossed Romance [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Rafael Barba is Noah Porter Benson's Father, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Wedding Day, Young Love, you can't change my mind on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: The story is one we've all heard before. A tale of two lovers from two different worlds who desire to be with the other but due to every obstacle you can imagine, they are unable to admit what they want. But, what happens when against all odds, they manage to get free. Free from everything holding them back. Free to love.Mob Family Member Sonny and Upper-Class Heiress AmandaA pair of star-crossed lovers
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Star-Crossed Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Love Without Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this story was supposed to be for Bingo. It was gonna be for the Sexual Tension box but it's sort of changed. That being said, I'm not necessarily upset at what has come out of it. I really hope you all enjoy it and I do plan to make this a series so please let me know what you all think.
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Amanda looks herself over in the full-length mirror attached to the back of the closet door and can’t help the rush of emotions that come over her. There’s so many all at once, some harder to decipher than others, and she just wishes they all would go away. 

The white satin of her dress hugs her figure down to her mid-thigh where it billows out in layers of chiffon that barely brush the hardwood floor. She smooths down the bodice of the dress and adjusts the straps on her shoulders before reaching back behind her to do up the last few buttons on the dress. Her fingers struggle to grab hold of the loops and buttons and groans out in frustration when she loses her grip on one of the loops.

“Need some help?”

She startles at the voice behind her and when she spins around, Carisi is standing in the doorway with one hand still on the doorknob and a soft smile on his lips. 

Amanda lets out a sigh of relief and returns his smile. “You’re here.”

He laughs and steps further into the room letting the door close behind him with a soft click. “Of course I’m here. I wouldn’t miss this day for the world.”

Forgoing securing the last few buttons, Amanda rushes forward, throws herself to him, and then links her arms around his neck to hold on as tight as she possibly can. His arms wrap around her waist without a moment’s hesitation and immediately he buries his face in her neck. They hold onto each other with all the strength they have, neither one ready to let the other go just yet. 

“Sonny,” she says, pulling back enough to meet his eyes. “Sonny, I’m scared.”

“It’s your wedding day, I’d be scared if _you_ _weren’t_ scared,” he jokes, trying to alleviate any amount of the crushing pressure he knows she must be feeling. The look on her face tells him it didn’t work. Not like all the other times. Normally, he can crack one joke and her face lights up like the stars in the night sky. It’s a sight to see. The way she smiles at him. 

Amanda shakes her head and pushes him away. “No, okay, please don’t joke about this. I’m serious. I don’t think I want to do this. Not anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this!” She gestures at the entirety of the room they’re standing in; the white satin curtains, the vases filled with lilies on every plausible surface, and at the gown, she currently has on. “I don’t know if I want to get married anymore.”

He stares at her, lips parted and his ears not quite believing what they’re hearing right now. “You’re kidding me, right? Amanda, you have to do this. You know you can’t get out of it. Not now. No matter how much you want to.”

She shakes her head and begins pacing the room. “But I don’t love him, Sonny. I can’t marry someone I don’t love.”

“Amanda.” She looks up at him when he takes a few steps closer to her, face full of sympathy for his childhood best friend. “Amanda, you know that doesn’t matter. For people like us, love is the last thing that matters.”

“But Sonny—” she starts to protest but he cuts her off when he grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her forward into a deep kiss. 

She kisses him back without hesitation and he knows that right now, both of their hearts are breaking. No matter how much they want this, how much they want to be with each other, they both know it can never happen. There’s too much standing in their way for them to even consider being able to have a life together. He feels her tears on his skin and wishes he could make it all better. He wishes there was something he could do to make sure she never feels like this again. 

They pull back for air, both of them breathing heavily as they let their foreheads lean together. Her eyes are closed but the tears are still falling. He reaches up with one hand and wipes her cheeks with his thumb.

“Amanda, look at me.” 

Her eyes flutter open, rimmed red from crying and glistening with all of the tears she has yet to shed. She looks up at him through her lashes and when he smiles sadly at her, she can’t help but smile in return. It’s the smile she gives him, the look in her eyes really, that has him questioning everything. Every line he was ready to feed her is gone. All he wants is to see her smile brighter than the moon for the rest of her life. 

“If you don’t want to go through with this, then don’t. If you really don’t want to get married today, then I will drive you away from here myself. You just say the word and we’re out of here.”

She stands up straighter, matching his height now, and a questioning and confused look forms on her face, her brow furrowing. “What? Sonny, no. I can’t ask you to do that.”

He grabs her hands suddenly and holds them in his close to his chest. “You’re not asking. I’m telling you. You say the word and we’re gone.”

Her face softens and she looks at him with something strange. It’s a look he hasn’t seen on her before but one that he knows he could easily grow to love. She tilts her head to the side and smiles wider, the corners of her eyes crinkling and her eyes shining brightly. 

“You’d do that for me?” she asks. “You’d just leave? Leave your family and everything you know, just for me?”

“Amanda.” His face turns serious, more serious than she’s seen from him in a long time, and he speaks in a lower voice, “I’d rather spend an eternity with you than another minute with anyone else. I love you. More than you will ever know and I would pick you over anyone else every single time. No question.”

“I love you too.” She steps directly in front of him and holds his gaze with hers. “I want to leave. I want to leave right now and never come back.”

He nods and leans in, kissing her one more time before he’s pulling away so she can change out of her gown. They’ve only got a small window of time before people will be coming to check on her so they have to hurry. If anyone were to catch them, things could go very badly. 

He gathers her things from around the room as fast as he can, shoving them into the travel bag she’d already had from the hotel that weekend, while she undoes the buttons she can reach and slips out of the dress. He tosses her the pair of leggings and the hoodie she’d discarded on the bed that morning and waits for her to get dressed. 

She finishes quickly and throws her hair back into a ponytail before he reaches for her hand from where he’s waiting by the door. She only hesitates for a moment and then she’s grabbing his hand and following him out the door and down the hallway as quietly as they can. They almost make it to the door.

“Carisi.” 

They both stop, frozen mid-step, only inches away from freedom, and slowly turn back around. Olivia Benson, the captain of the local Police Station, is standing near the entrance to the chapel with her husband, Rafael, on one arm and their son, Noah, holding onto her other hand.

She watches both of them carefully, holding their eye contact while she tilts her head down to better be heard by her other half, “Rafa, why don’t you take Noah inside and find us some seats, okay? I’ll be just a minute.”

“You sure?” Rafael takes Noah from Olivia, holding tightly to the four-year-old’s hand as Noah tries to pull away from his father’s grip and over to where his Abuela stands waving him over. 

Olivia nods. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Tell your mom I say hi.”

Rafael glances back at the two young adults standing by the doors, both of them avoiding showing their faces and Amanda with her hands holding onto one of Sonny’s arms. He looks back up at Olivia and nods as she sends both him and Noah on their way. 

With her husband and son both securely out of earshot, Olivia walks towards both of them with her lips pursed tight, a sour look on her face. “Carisi, I thought we talked about this. You know that your family isn’t welcome here. This building is off-limits to whatever mischief you and your friends have planned. Not today.” Her voice is even when she says it, a sort of almost exhaustion in the words. 

Amanda’s grip tightens on Sonny’s arm and she whispers something discreetly into his ear while pulling on him to get him closer to the door. He places a hand on top of hers to calm her down while still holding his gaze with Captain Benson.

“Don’t worry, Captain. We’re just leaving.”

Coming to a stop in front of the young couple, Olivia crosses her arms over her chest while giving them both a quick once over. 

“Amanda,” she speaks, turning her gaze on the young blonde and waiting for Amanda to make eye contact before she smiles softly at the girl. “You know how this will go, don’t you? If you do this there’s no going back. You’ll lose everything. This life that you have, that you’ve grown accustomed to, it will all be gone. Are you really prepared to give up everything?”

Amanda breathes deeply, glancing at the doors leading to the room of their waiting guests, and when she looks back at Olivia, there are tears in her eyes. “Please, tell them I’m sorry.”

Looking between the two of them, knowing full well it’s too late to stop them when they’ve already come this far, Olivia sighs, closes her eyes, and rubs at her temples. When she opens her eyes and looks back at the couple, both of them already with one foot out of this town, she takes a step forward while reaching into the small purse she has hanging off one shoulder. She rustles around the bottom of it for a minute and when she draws her hand back out, there’s a wad of cash clasped in her first. She takes a few minutes to flatten out and arrange the bills, holding up a finger to silence Sonny when he starts to protest, and when she’s finished, she holds out the money for him to take. 

“$150. It’s all I’ve got but it should be enough to at least get you somewhere.” 

Sonny hesitates to accept the offering but ultimately relents, taking the cash from her extended hand and mumbling a thank you under his breath as he shoves the cash into the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“Do you know where you’ll go?” 

“Not yet, but we’ll figure it out,” he responds, moving his hand up to take hold of one of Amanda’s, gripping it tightly. She smiles at him when he looks back at her and kisses the back of her hand. 

“Here, take this,” Olivia says suddenly, digging back around in her purse until she finds what she’s looking for, withdrawing a worn looking business card from the bottom of the bag. 

She holds it out to Sonny and shrugs. “Elliot’s an old friend of mine. He should be able to help you two get out of the city safely. Just tell him I sent you.”

“Thank you,” Sonny says while tucking the card into the pocket along with the cash. Hiking the bag up on his shoulder, and with Amanda’s hand held snuggly in his, Sonny holds his other hand out to Olivia. 

She smiles and laughs but shakes his hand nonetheless, knowing it will be a while before they’re able to talk again. “Stay safe you two, okay?” 

Amanda nods as she pushes open the door. “We will. Promise.”

They smile and wave their goodbyes before stepping out onto the bustling streets, Olivia locking the door shut behind them while watching as they disappear into the crowds of people going about their lives. She smiles to no one in particular, thinking about the happy life she hopes they have together now that they are finally free. Free from everything that’s been holding them back ever since they were children. Their families, their beliefs, and even their status. She knows it’s been hard on them, loving someone they each knew deep down that they could never have, but she hopes that now, with this new life ahead of them, they can finally have a love without restrictions. A love that is all their own and no one else's.


End file.
